Elaine Melbourne
Elaine Melbourne is a young sophomore who has always felt overshadowed by the Jekyll’s genius. This is because she was born to take revenge on them by a former friend of Henry Jekyll, and has been implanted this hatred, which has become true hatred. Because of this, she has stolen the Hyde formula and made it into a drug to destroy the Jekyll legacy by any means necessary. She has even gone so far as to infect herself to become a new persona: Helen Hyde. She is also currently the leader of her own clan of Hydes: The New Order Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Elaine Melbourne *'Aliases': Helen Hyde *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Light Brown (Red in Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Golden Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Winning, Fighting, Indulgence, Grant, being the best **'Helen': Elaine, Teasing Others, Excitements, Exhibitionism *'Dislikes': August Ingrid, Jaqueline Jekyll/Jackie Hyde, Losing Control, Herself **'Helen': Self-Deception, Being Thanked, Others hurting Elaine, Boredom, Jaqueline Jekyll/Jackie Hyde *'Family': Mr. Gilbert C. Durand (Father), Donor Mother , Grant A. Melbourne (Legal Guardian), Elly-Series (Clones) Appearance Casual Hyde Hyde Attire Background A designer child, in some cases a literally designed child, created by the Initiative, as a template model in their pursuit in of the advancement of humanity through any means. The intention was to create an enhanced human that could be used as breeding base for future generations of augmented and modified humans. Shortly after her birth confirmed the successive state without any mutation or abnormalities, the Elly-series was started manufacturing numerous clones to be used in future projects. Despite the lofty goals of the Initiative, Mr. Gilbert C. Durand was interested more in using Elaine to secure his genetic legacy. He donated his superior genetics along with a suitable and compatible female donor to engineer Elaine using the technology and resources at the disposal of the Initiative. After her birth, Gilbert was quick to have enrolled in the many different programs under the Initiative designed to cultivate, educate, and trained humanity for the future. In all cases, she excels to the praise of her monitors and educators as was soon extol as an ideal of the future that the Initiative can give to humanity. However despite the achievements and praises that were given, Elaine felt increasingly hollow as these accomplishments failed to with any accolades from the father. He simply brush it off that there was no reason for him to praise her. As she was merely operating the way he designed her this was only meeting his expectation. This emotionally scarred Elaine who started to lose interest to everything in the outside world becoming nothing more then a doll acting out instructions. Though this troubled some of the researchers at the Initiative, there were no clear consensus on how to handle the matter. Things came to a head when the research center housing Elaine was attacked by the Outcast Kin, a rebel group composed of rejects and failures of prior Initiative projects. These dangerous deviants were interested in retaliating against the organization for their suffering and abandonment. It was during this time that Elaine was attacked by several rebels. She effortlessly took them down, but found herself surprisingly excited and thrilled at the rush. It was then the rebel leader, Kirk Knight, convinced her to give in to the impulse and break free of the oppressive hold of her father and the Initiative. She end up joining the Outcast Kin and they went on a rampage attacking anything tied to HELP. In time she rose to be second under Kirk and personally led many successful raids. While on the move she indulged in many hedonistic pleasures and indulgences. During this time she encountered August and the two of them fought with Elaine being victorious. Eventually she confronted her father in one of the research center. There she had her first encounter with a pair of the Elly-series, though tough they lacked the same emotional rage that Elaine possessed and were killed. The act severally unsettled her and when her father voice his disappointment at everything with Elaine was pitiful she went completely berserk. It was only do to the interference of special operative, Grant A. Melbourne, that she failed to kill her father. Grant with great difficulty was able to subjugate Elaine. Taken away into custody, Elaine suffered from a complete mental shutdown. Feeling pity for the girl, Grant adopted Elaine and was able to reinvigorate her. When remarking that she feels at lost of her purpose, he encouraged her to live her life with the fullest and with spunk. Indebted to him for his compassion she decided to prove her father wrong and justify Grant's faith in her abilities by becoming a model and successful individual. Thanks to his connection, she was able to get into Shepard High and was on the fast track of her goal. She achieved excellent grades and achievements in schools along with making many important connections. This time also made her appreciate the effort and dedication needed to excel from other students. Taking a position in the Student Council as the secretary, Elaine capitalized on the role to further increase her fame. But there she met Jaqueline Jekyll, a prodigy that rivaled her on several fields, and because of this, a one-sided rivalry formed, causing the two to often clash both verbally and physically on numerous issues. Though annoyed at the obstacle, Elaine still relish the chance to overcome her rival. However things went awry when a strange series of cases started to occur at the school. Supernatural and paranormal elements were becoming far more frequent. It was during the investigation and crackdown that Elaine would stumble upon the Hyde formula and ended up using it. Though it was stolen from Jaqueline one day, as she was secretly working for Roland. Not simply because she had a taste for crime, but that he could provide her with numerous equipment and chemicals... as well as test subjects. Consumed by the formula, it gave purpose to the wickedness inside her, as Jackie Hyde and her friends, along with the Talbot Pack, busted in and proceeded to stop Roland. Though through this, she injected herself, and she succumb creating a Hyde persona that went on an indulgent rampage, that called herself Helen Hyde. Though a huge battle ensued between Jackie and Helen, the latter clearly stronger and superior. Though she did not count into effect that she wasn't stronger than a gang of Hydes or wolves fighting her, as the Talobt Pack and Comette, along with Goliath, Nett Worke, or a Giant Hyde, could easily take her down and send her flying back in the ensuing fire. But nobody counted on her surviving the fire or explosions. Upon reverting back, and waking up back in her private apartment in bed naked, along with her three female test subjects turned allies, Courtney, Lana, and Justine, Elaine was amazed at her own physical enhancements after the transformation, but also at a loss at feeling such pleasure from her wicked ways, as she had never done anything like that. But more so, she was determined to overcome her rival, Jackie Hyde, not knowing that Jaqueline and Jackie were one in the same, despite Jaqueline having the formula. But time and time again she would find herself succumbing and letting the Hyde out, stating that this might be the true her. Wrestling between the duties of the school and the wanton desires of the Hyde, Elaine found herself starting to have problems with keeping the cover up. Eventually the commotion got to the point that the authority finally took notice of the Hyde's existence. This result in a massive firefight at the school that ended with the revealing of Elaine's identity and eventual disappearance. She managed to reset her lab in an abandoned Initiative Facility buried at the outskirts of the forests of Indian Island. There, she then submitted herself completely to Dr. Jekyll's research in the goal of creation the 'Perfect Lifeform' with the use of the Hyde formula. Both to get revenge on the person who tainted her and also to prove herself. Seeing that she was a monster now, Elaine had accepted using her many talents and abilities to defeating her enemies. This has brought her into contact with many other irregular individuals and strange monsters. The Hyde taken the name of Helen has become more independent from Elaine and enjoys toying with Elaine in dreams and other ways. Though both won't admit it, they respect one another and team up well mentally to defeat their opponent, namely Jaqueline Jekyll aka Jackie Hyde. Personality Elaine is a driven and rash individual. Though she once adopted the persona of a patience and proper individual, thanks to the influence of Helen, it is very easy to agitate her and cause an emotional outburst. As a result she often sometime comes off rather cold and uncaring, but that is cause she is attempting to control her emotions. Regardless she is quick to throw herself into the thick of things trusting her cunning and abilities to see her way through any obstacles. It is hard for Elaine to accept losing and she can hold a grudge for a very long time when crossed. She in fact has little qualms about taking petty or sadistic retaliation on anyone that cross her. Still she feels genuine loyalty to those that earning her trust. It might be hard for her to explain it, but she does not like to feel indebted to anymore people or disappoint those she care bout. Because of Helen's indulgent nature, Elaine strictly abstains herself though she can be tempted or bribe easily with the right thing. Helen is a Hyde embodiment of Elaine's inner thoughts and wicked impulses. Unlike Elaine, she only truly cares about things that interest her. The most primary thing is Elaine. Because Elaine developed severe loathing of herself several times in her life, this has given birth to a perverse love in Helen for Elaine. Though this love is in the sense that Helen consider Elaine property. Only Helen can determine what pleasures and suffering that Elaine can endure. Thus Helen is willing to play along with Elaine's goal if only to help support the girl's mental state though Helen longs for Elaine to indulge in more sensual acts. Helen often tries to prove to Elaine how pitiful humans are through teasing and exploit others. Else she likes to show the thrill of battle and indulgences in order to excite Elaine too. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyde Type' **'Immense Strength' **'Immense Durability' **'Superhuman Speed' *'Razor Claws, Fangs and Spurs' *'Incredible Regeneration': Helen is capable of regenerating minor injuries almost instantaneously. Severe injuries would take only a few minutes. Any sort of fatal injuries can be recovered too, though the shock of it could force her to revert back Elaine. Even if forced to revert, Elaine enjoys a temporary boost to her physical abilities from the residual of the Hyde formula for several minutes. *'Hair Manipulation': Helen is able to control parts of her hair into the shape of razor sharp barbs. These are sharp as her claws and can be used to attack anything in line of sight. They are able to extend up ten yards away from her. She can also use them to grab and ensnare objects or people with the same strength as steel cables. At most she can extend up four hair of either barbs or ensnaring type. Skills *'Enhanced Human': Elaine is a designer baby and also benefit from rigorous programs designed to help her achieve the best results in both mental and physical aspects. She is considered a genius able to easily pick up and process information at an astonishing rate. However since she has never been given any truly in-depth training, her expertise is only in broad general fields. Physically she is able to rival professional athletes in multiple areas. *'Alchemy': She has studied under Dr. Charlotte Jekyll to gain a better understanding of it. Though she was a quick learner, she eschewed most of the philosophical matter for the practical applications. She knows different concoctions to help augment her combat prowess or shield her from particular harmful effects or danger. *'Martial Skills': Elaine has never formalized learn any martial discipline and instead uses a juxtaposition of different moves that she copied and adopted from fighting others. Though she lacks the depth of understanding the usage of some moves and technique, it also makes her an extremely difficult opponent to read. Equipment *'Hyde Uniform' *'Liquid Blades': A mainstay of her alchemy toolkit are her liquid blades. These vials designed to serve as handles can eject a liquid out one end that upon exposure crystallizes into a cutting blade shape. They are easily as sharp as steel, though only retain their hardness for several minutes at most before breaking apart. Despite their durability issue, Elaine favors them because she can mix handle canisters content with other alchemy infusions to grant additional properties like elemental effects onto the crystallized blade. Relationships Elaine's Relationships Gallery Elaine Melbourne, Before, After, and Hyde Attire.JPG|Before, After, and Hyde Attire Elaine Melbourne (Helen Hyde), Hyde Anatomy and Attire.JPG|Helen Hyde Voice Actor * Elaine: Felecia Angelle * Helen: Terri Dotty Trivia *Elaine Melbourne/Helen Hyde is an original character by Sephzero. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:Villains Category:The Initiative Category:The New Order Hydes